Clear Shadows
by ANG3L-WHISP3R3R
Summary: This story involves two main characters one character I made up Named Sera Toshio ENJOY***
1. The First Meet

**Hey this is my first fan fiction so excuse me if its not so good. This story involves 2 main characters. Eve you may know from fairy tail and a character I made up named Sera Toshio. PLEASE REVIEW. Hope you like it.**

Walking in the streets of magnolia Sera Toshio holds her weapon staff. It's pouring rain and Sera just got done with a fight. Sera has a motto live to fight and fight to live. She grew up looking to that. Sera has no home nor does she belong to a guild. Many call her _"the loner" _for she walks the streets alone and in the shadows. Now 16 she takes a chance to find what she's been looking for, her families killer. When she was 6 years old she came home from the park to find her family dead. She only remembers what the killers mouth looked like from the ugly grin he gave her when he jumped out of her kitchen window. She vowed to kill him and have been searching for 10 years.

"Hey Ren, Where's sensei?" Eve just got home from a long walk on his favorite beach Toga bay and wanted to go to Magnolia to take a walk in the city Fiore. Maybe take a look in some stores. Eve is in the Blue Pegasus guild and is 15.

"Eve, Ichiya took on a job" Hibiki came strutting in in with a smile on his face. "Oh well im going to Fiore."

"Really? Don't go switching guilds now, okay?" Eve hated how Ren was always trying to be funny.

"Tell those fairy tail girls hi for us!" Hibiki yells after Eve.

Eve walks by the bakery and looks in the window. "Lucy-san."

Eve opens the door and is struck by the wonderful aroma of freshly baked bread and iced chocolate cake.

Eve walks toward Lucy, he is about to say something when he notices she is upset.

"Lucy-san?" Lucy whips her head to find one of the little playboys behind her. "Eve-chan what are you doing here?" "Walking, what's wrong my cherry blossom?" "Ahhh! don't call me that!" Lucy's expression turned serious again. "A mysterious person keeps doing all the jobs that belong to Fairy Tail." Eve looks at Lucy "I read about that, the person doesn't even have or belong to a guild." Lucy gasps.

"Im gonna teach this person a lesson for taking my rent money!"

"Lucy-san, if the mysterious person doesn't belong to a guild whose to say he didn't know that they were your jobs eh? Just let it pass Luce okay?"

"I suppose your right, and what make you so sure you know it's a guy?" Lucy asked.

" I don't know maybe because a girl couldn't have done this much damage and girls really aren't the type to fight" Eve smirks.

Lucy slaps him across the face and stomps off frustrated.

"huh?" Eve touched his cheek which was burning hot.

Sera walks past a book store and off in the distance she sees a criminal. She tried to take him down earlier until he got away. "That two faced creep wont get away this time…..RUSH SPEED!" Sera went at exploding speed flying past houses and buildings lightning speed. She comes right behind her opponent and rams her fist right into his gut which sends him flying into a wall.

"BITCH!" He gets up and speeds off toward her, but in the air.

"Ahhh So you use wind magic." the man just about jumped on her when Sera throws her hand in the sky and a big storm appears.

"ACOMA LIGHTNING." Her eyes turn a hazy white as lightning flies from the sky.

The man thought to himself _W-What is this magical power?_

Eve gets home and finds everyone inside.

"Hey"

Ren looks at him a starts snickering

"WHAT?" Eve was caught. The big red spot on his cheek wasn't gone yet. Hibiki looks up.

"Who'd you get that from?" Ren grins.

"Im guessing Lucy" Hibiki states and then smiles," that girl has some fire in her."

"Eve, you never will learn will you?" Ren says.

"Shut-up Bastard shows what you know!"

Hibiki grabs eve's shoulder "Calm down"

"I'm getting a job" Eve says glumly.

"careful, you know about the job stealer don't you?" Ren comments.

"Yes," Eve says and then mumbles, "That's what we talked about before Lucy clobbered my face." Ren laughed but stopped when Eve left the house.

"Hmmm it says he takes the money over th-" Eve stares in awe at the top of a lightly hill and sees lightning clashing it from the sky.

Eve runs all the way there.

"The job stealer?"

Eve kept the image of the girl in his mind, not because of beauty but because he wanted to remember what she looked like if she got away or if he ever confronted her again;

*Knee length leather boots

*Black tank top

*A long black cape

*Short black hair with white bangs

"SNOW MAKE…" He stops when he sees the man he's after. He runs toward the man who was unconscious on the ground. Eve looks up amazed _How could someone so young have so much power? _

Sera looks down.

"Who are you?" she asks.

Eve looks at her and sees she has dark purple eyes.

"Im Eve from Blue Pegasus!"

"A guild. I'm Sera, a loner amongst you and perhaps a better fighter as well" she says in a snaky tone.

"I don't hurt women" eve states his voice shaking.

"STAFF!" she charges toward him with her staff and strikes.

BAM!

The smoke disappears and sera looks at her new opponent and stares wide eyed _No one has ever survived that how is this possible_

Eve blocked the blast with his forearms.

"I-If you wanna fight bring it" Eve Says


	2. I'll Have to Find Out

**Enjoy this next chapter and please review****J**

…**...**

Eve stood wide eyed. Was he really gonna fight her?

He has heard of her but never actually has seen the amount of power she beheld.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Sera looked fiercely into Eve's eyes, her black and white hair flapping in the wind.

"Huh, I'm not scared. I-I'M EVE THE HOLY KNIGHT! SNOW MAKE, HAIL FLAME!" With Eve's mighty words balls of hail fly from his hands and towards Sera. Sera's eyes go wide then quickly serious again.

"STAFF!" With words of command a long black and white stick shoots out of her coats sleeve.

Eve keeps his eye on her until smoke and dust appears from the snow. Eve looks through the dust and cannot believe his eyes. _A miss?_

"my staff can block and recharge in just a matter of seconds!" Sera takes a deep breath and looks toward Eve.

"LIGHTNING MAKE! BOLT BLAST!" Eve tried to dodge the big flaming bolts coming toward him, but within an instant a yellow ball of light flies toward him and sends him flying through the air.

"HA!" Sera looks in Eve's direction. "Better luck next time boy." Sera starts walking but stops when she hears Eve laughing.

"You think your so smart." Eve stares into her eyes. "While fighting me in your careless ways you are the one who failed!" Sera's face turns red with anger.

"I now know your weakness!" Eve's face glowed with a bright, creepy smile. "You may use both ground and lightning magic but lightning is stronger."

"SHUTUP!" Sera screamed. She wanted to finish him off. Sera takes off at rocket speed and throws an ultra punch in his direction. Eve dodges it by jumping behind her and fisting her in the back. Sera flew forward with pain going up and down her body.

"Since lightning is stronger you never even bothered to learn or practice any other skills." eve knew his calculations were correct, yet he also knew if he kept this up he would win. Eve runs and blasts in to her with a snow blast. "So as you can see Snow cools lightning" Sera's eyes go wide. _Why hadn't I thought of that? I was to busy trying to win I didn't even notice._

"SNOW MAKE HAIL STORM FREEDOM BLAST!"

Sera raises her arms to her face and everything goes black…...

"Hey wake up."

Sera flutters her eyes open.

"get away from me." Sera looks away.

"Please listen to me, I want to help you but tell me who you are." Eve said.

"You know who I am." Sera didn't like the feeling she had about this boy, there was something about him.

"I know your name, but that doesn't mean I actually know you." Eve was curious. In fact anyone would have been at that point.

"What's wrong?" Eve saw tears streaming from her face.

"I'll tell you who I am, if your interested."

"Please." Eve was so surprised how easily she had given in.

The rest of the day was spent by telling her story , Story of her 'life'.

Eve finally understood why she wasn't in a guild.

"Hey." Sera knew what he was about to say.

"I'll help you find your families killer." Eve wanted to help. He didn't want her stay hidden in the dark.

"Really?"

"Yes, but your are gonna have to stay at our guild for awhile. So do you trust me?" Eve held out his hand hoping she'd take it.

"Fine, but after I want you to leave me and my life alone." Sera stood up and walked out of the room without a single handshake. Only the thoughts of why he would help her? And what she would do when she saw her families killer.

_I'll guess I'll have to find out._


End file.
